Spider-man Project Origins 1
by TheLastRealOne
Summary: Spider-Man's Origin that I created earth-1922 I don't have an artist to make the art but hey I still want to post my story somewhere. I still need to improve though! please tell me what I need to improve on! thanks! "At midnight exactly 12 O'clock, Richard Parker is driving to Oscorp Tower. As Richard arrives at Oscorp he is greeted by Norman Osborn, Norman says to Richard,"


At midnight exactly 12 O'clock, Richard Parker is driving to Oscorp Tower. As Richard arrives at Oscorp he is greeted by Norman Osborn, Norman says to Richard, "Ah, you made it!" Richard replies, " Of course." Norman smiles and says, "Well come with me, we have much to discuss." Richard then replies "I'm pretty sure we do." Richard and Norman walk to the elevator. Norman says to the elevator operator, " Floor 62, please." Elevator operator replies "Yes sir!" Punches floor 62, the elevator arrives at floor 62.

They walk out of the elevator Norman asks Richard "So, you're probably wondering why did I call you to Oscorp." Richard replies, "Yes, in fact I am." Osborn then says "Yes, well we're working on this... Project-" Richard cuts Norman off, "What kind of project?" Norman then continues " We call it 'Project SpiderX' " Richard then replies "hm okay, who's been working on this project so far?" Osborn then says "So far its me, Adrian Toomes, Alistair Smythe, Curt Connors, and Miles Warren, and of course some support doctors." Richard says "hmm, Okay."

Norman then says "Follow me, I'll show you the lab" Richard then says "Okay." Norman walks to a door, then types in a code Richard says to Norman "What is the code?" Norman smiles then replies "it's '8196219222812.'" Richard replies "Really, that much?" Norman then says "Yes, we don't want this to get in the wrong hands." They both walk in seeing people working on the project, Richard says "Wow, this is... a lot!"

Norman replies to Richard "Yes, we need 'a lot', so get to work everyone!" Adrian says " Norman, SpiderCimicalX isn't working correctly." Norman says disappointingly " Damn it!" Richard says "May I have a look?" Adrian then says "Sure." Richard takes a look at it, Richard then says "hmm, where is the formula you used?"

Adrian says "This, Crimix V8, and Tonix ortics" Richard then says "Ah, see you're missing VCH2, do you have that around here by any chance?" Alistair then says "Yes, right here." Richard replies to Alistair. "Ah, Thank you." Richard adds the VCH2, then the serum stops boiling and stabilizes. Adrian, Alistair, and Norman are in shock. Norman says to Richard "Ah, see this is what I am talking about, this is why we need you."

5 months later. Richard is driving in his car 90 mph to the hospital. Ben is calling Richard, Richard answers "Yes!?" Ben on the phone tells Richard "Dick, get your ass over here!" Richard then replies. "I told you not to call me Dick." Ben ignores what Richard says and replies "She is in labor" Richard aggressively says "Oh % #!" Ben says "Yeah, 'oh $*# ' you need to get over here!" Richard says "On my way!" Ben then says "What's your estimate time you'll be here?" Richard says "I Think 5 minutes!" Ben then says "Yeah, they all say that, anyway hurry up" Richard yells "I am hurrying up!"

Ben says "mhm, bye" the phone hangs up.

13 minutes later Richard makes it to the hospital Richard goes to the counter, Nurse says to him "Who are you here for?" Richard says "Mary Parker!" Nurse looks through the computer and asks "Whats your name?" Richard replies "Richard!" The Nurse says "Last name?" Richard then replies aggressive "Parker! What do you think!?" Then the Nurse goes through the computer again. Nurse says to Richard " Floor 19 and room 23" Richard says "Thank you!"

Richard goes to the elevator, and the technician says "sorry sir the elevator isn't working at this moment." Richard then says "Damn you!" Richard runs to the stairs and runs all the way to floor 19. And runs to room 23. Richard says while breathing hard, "I'm here!" He see's the baby is already pulled out of the womb.

Richard says to Mary "I'm so sorry, I came here fast as I could." Mary says to Richard "It's okay, I know you tried." May says to Richard and Mary " Aw, look at the little guy" As the nurse holds Peter. Mary says to Richard as Mary is holding the baby, "What do you want to name him?" Richard says to Mary, "Me, name him?" Mary says "Yes, you name him."

Richard takes a moment to think "hmm, uh, maybe John?" Mary said " No that's a generic name!" May says " What about Alex" Then Ben steps in and says "No, no Peter fits him perfectly." Eddie then says "No! Name him Eddie!" Everyone starts laughing, May says "Well Richard, its all up to you."

Richard says "we'll go with Peter." Ben then says Joyfully "Ah ha yes!" Mary says "Aw, how are you little peter?" Peter is crying, Ben says "not to good it seems" Mary then says "wait what is his middle name?" May sighs and Richard says "You name his middle name, I'm done naming things." Mary then says "after Ben, Benjamin." Richard then says "Well, then its settled, Peter Benjamin Parker."


End file.
